Machine vs Machine
by jerry533482
Summary: After the rigging of a Skynet factory crucial to resistance plans, a nasty infiltrator is dispatched to diffuse the charges and ruin the human's hope for victory, the only thing standing in it's way is a reprogrammed machine of the same model. T violence


My other terminator idea (sorry for the wait!). It attempts to work with the idea of 2 T-800s batting it out. I'm considering a rewrite if the story is too weak, but whatever. Of course, if you like the story please R&R!

* * *

><p><span>Machine vs machine<span>

It had been reprogrammed to serve humanity just before it reached it's target. Now it was ready to kick some machine ass.

The terminator looked as it's objectives found their way to safety, behind the blast door.

One of the men had held out his hand to the machine before he left, begging it to follow.

"We gotta' go, now!"

"No," It responded. "It must be stopped. If it manages to diffuse the charges, everything we lost will be in vain. If I make it out, I'll reroute with your men at the pickup."

The resistance soldier stood there, staring at the machine in puzzlement.

Puzzlement as to why the terminator had just sealed it's fate.

They both stared back as a door opened, and an infiltrator with half a face walked through. It flashed a glance at the charges on the wall, then the men.

"Go! Go! It won't stop to kill you, and you know that."

The man stood there for just a second longer, and then he followed his other men, sealing the exit in the process.

The terminator looked at it's watch, which held the time left till the blast would destroy everything around it. 4 minutes, 38 seconds. It turned to face it's enemy. A series 800 v1.4, it's sensors detected.

The same as it.

The reprogrammed machine pulled it's handgun from it's person, and opened fire. More of the approaching killer's face disappeared, but it was certainly not enough to slow it's approach.

Two-face came face-to-face with it's cousin, it's red eye scanning every inch of it.

"You." it growled. It had only the most remote resemblance to any human voice.

It tilted it's head, as did the reprogrammed unit.

Two face was the first to land a punch. It socked the other machine in the collar, but the machine responded by wrapping it's arm around two-face's neck and slamming it into a computer. A spark sizzled as more and more of either machines' cloned flesh darkened.

Two-face slammed it's head backwards into the reprogrammed machine's nose, and they both went to the floor.

As the reprogrammed bogey arose to it's feet, it threw it's vicious cousin into a series of gas cylinders.

The more human of the machines pulled it's shotgun from it's back, and fired right behind two-face, encasing it in a massive explosion.

The reprogrammed unit looked into the flames. Perhaps it was destroyed? Or, at least incapacitated to the point of standby?

It's uncertainty was met with twin glowing eyes, rising from the floor.

The reprogrammed machine opened fire, and the skeleton fell to the floor. Seconds later, it got back up. Once again, it fell from the blast, and then again. It was getting faster. The resistance machine fired again, but it was now useless.

The chrome endo approached and immediately swiped at it's target, slamming it to the floor with enough force to crack the concrete. The reprogrammed terminator replied by knocking the skeletal killer to the floor with it's fist.

In it's attempt to tear or at least damage the endo's hydraulics behind it's shins, it was kicked in the face and it's neck received a nice fracture. Not enough to stop it, but enough for inferiority.

In a rough toggle to get back up, the cyborg remembered it's arsenal included an EMP thrower. It swiped to grab it from it's backpack, but two-face had taken very obvious notice to the situation, and delivered a blow to the machine's fists.

The EMP gun was chucked behind the machinery, along with the rest of the reprogrammed machine's guns.

The two machines once again began wrestling, in an attempt to pull each other to the floor. As they both toggled they somehow managed to enter another room in the facility. One of the major features it had was a massive press.

After two face somehow managed to loose the resistance machine's grip, it butted it's fist into it's other's head. The sheer force smashed the remaining 2/3rds of the protectors face into a series of panels along the walls, entering commands just before the circuits exploded. The reprogrammed machine fell to the ground.

Just then, the press machinery replied to the random commands that had been smashed into it's panels, and slowly came down.

Both of the machine's took notice.

The endo almost immediately bulled the other machine into the wall before it could get up, determined to make use of the new asset. It would do whatever it took to crush the reprogrammed machine in the hydraulics.

The reprogrammed unit fought back. It lashed the beast into a nearby wall, unknowing that loose power wiring was just near it.

The endo immediately jumped to it's feet, and drove the colored sparks into the reprogrammed unit's exposed neck piston. The jolt sent it offline.

Two-face picked it's cousin up, and flung it twenty feet under the down coming weights.

Seconds later, the machine's HUD reappeared on it's screen. It jumped to it's feet and fled as if it were claustrophobic, ducking more and more under the down coming weights. As it started dropping below 3 feet, the machine was forced to crawl the remainder of the way. It was blocked by scrap metal just outside the press; it punched it's way past, and scrambled make it's way out, trying to pull it's feet from the perimeter. But it was too late.

The metal bar came down like the wrath of god, and flattened the machine's left leg below it's knee, all as two-face watched with the slightest hint of a sadistic pleasure. The machine was helpless.

Two face turned around, seamlessly treading towards the charges, in almost certainty it's enemy was incapacitated.

Objective endangered, objective endangered, the humbled machine's screen flashed. It was at the end of a losing fight. But, could it's will save it? Or more importantly, it's objectives?

Two-face approached one of the five walls with charges, it first tried yanking them off, but it froze when it's sensors detected a motion alarm as well as bombs _inside _the wall.

Had this machine been more human, it would have cursed.

The reprogrammed machine assessed the situation and came up with the only logical solution: amputation. An almost human-like shiver echoed throughout it's spine.

_But how?_

The machine at first tried pulling what was left of it's foot from the crusher, but the hold was too strong. It was no use. It's gaze of it's surroundings was then greeted with an L pipe. It pulled it from the wall and tried to wedge it between it's ruined tendons of steel. It did not fit.

It slammed the pipe to the ground, and thought once again.

It would have to do this the hard way.

It looked back at it's leg once more, then with every ounce of strength it had in it's chassis, it bent the knee sideways, well beyond it's design specifications.

Still nothing.

It slammed it's skull to the floor in frustration, and tried again.

Nothing still.

Then, with every drop of emotion it had picked up from the resistance, it channeled it's rage into ripping the hyperalloy joint no less than 50 degrees backwards.

A spark nearly blinded it.

It then took both of it's fists, and dismembered it's kneecap. It rolled forwards a few feet from the releasing hold. It looked forward.

_Freedom._

Then, with the ingenuity only a cyborg could attain, it stood, using the pipe as a crutch.

The limping machine knew very well what was at risk. The importance for the resistance that this building was destroyed was well programmed into it's mind. It almost seemed to care about it's mission, and that was something that could not be programmed into it.

As it passed the corner that blocked two-face from it's vision, it readied it's swinging arm. The machine swung the piping right into the back of the endo's head, sending it to the floor. On it's only remaining leg, the machine struggled to keep balance, and was forced to once again use the pipe as a support.

Two face immediately took advantage of the situation.

The chrome skeleton swept at both the resistance unit's support and it's leg, knocking it over. The naked iron then rose to it's feet, and grappled the inferior by it's shoulder's, and tossed it into an isolated set of charges.

Half of the bogey's face disappeared.

Before the machine could get all the way up, it was again grappled by the shoulders, and chucked in yet another direction.

It looked to the side to spot out a familiar rocket launcher.

It swung for it and pulled the trigger. Two face fell to the floor, temporarily dead.

But not for long.

As it got back up, the reprogrammed machine just barely managed to pull itself onto a shielded conveyer belt. Two-face emerged from a small crater in the concrete, and continued to it's target.

As the reprogrammed machine took notice of it's surroundings, it just so happened to be lucky as it spotted out a grenade from it's arsenal. It had somehow made it's way here.

The machine picked up the explosive and continued on the conveyor belt, almost eager to see where it was headed. As the machine finally reached a stop near the ceiling maybe 25 feet off the floor, it noticed it's luck had played out again. There was a turret in working condition just feet from it.

As two-face wandered the empty halls of the building that was going to go up in less than 2 minutes because of charges it could not diffuse, the machine took a more logical approach to the situation. It stopped at a panel on the wall near it and punched in some commands. It was calling for help.

Unbeknownst to it, there was enough charges behind the panel to blow a hole in the wall. Also unbeknownst to it, it was in the reprogrammed bogey's line of sight.

The crippled freedom fighter slowly took aim for a head shot, paused to pull out it's grenade, and chucked it at the perfect timing. It fired 500 shots in less than 15 seconds before the gun stopped working. Two face was consumed within a huge blast. As it emerged 30 seconds later, it's true beauty showed.

Devastation. It's left shoulder and everything below was missing, it's righter skull half had several small holes, and it was limping.

But it would not let the reprogrammed machine get away with it.

The reprogrammed bogey tried to hide from it's position, but it useless. As two-face properly estimated it's position, it almost seemed to smile. It elegantly hit a button a panel right by it. The reprogrammed machine fell to the ground mercilessly as the entire platform tilted.

Two-face quickly scanned it's surroundings for just three seconds before it noticed another metal pipe, a menacing six inches wide. It tore it from it's post with it's remaining arm almost effortlessly, and crept towards it's opponent.

The reprogrammed machine got up to it's knees and quickly took notice of the approaching killer. It frantically tried to crawl in the opposite direction to avoid being battered, but it was too late. Two-face first swung it at the back of the machine's skull, leaving a hole in the ground. It then proceeded to damage if not destroy everything on the machine that faced up. With one wack it temporarily paralyzed the machine's remaining leg, then with another it chipped the helpless machine's left shoulder blade, almost incapacitating both of it's shoulders. With one more satisfying wack it once again lunged for the poor opponent's skull and neck, but the machine was quick enough to block it with it's left hand.

The extremity was partly torn off.

Getting tired of bettering it's enemy, two-face knelt down with it's knee holding the machine down from it's back. It ever so slowly formed a grip around the inferior's skull, and twisted it 110 degrees to the left.

Two-face then picked it's cousin up, glanced around to see that it was once again surrounded by press machinery, and threw it to the deep end of the prison, the second unit in. Almost 45 feet back.

The reprogrammed machine tried to regain the strength to move, but it was almost impossible. It was near the end of yet another press, and out of the corner of it's eye it could see it's enemy approaching, which for some reason had paused in the first press to look over it's surroundings. It noticed something else out of the corner of it's eye.

The EMP thrower.

With every last ounce of strength it's right arm retained, it pulled itself to the end of the press, also releasing also it's left arm from the perimeter. It grabbed the gun just before two-face took notice, and fired, trying desperately trying to turn it's head to the right in the process.

Two-face froze.

With less than 20 seconds left till the primary blast, and to ensure the success of the destruction of the facility, the reprogrammed machine looked to it's right to notice a panel with a small assortment of buttons. It reached out, and pressed the one labeled initialize press.

Two-face was ultimately flattened by sheer weight. The reprogrammed machine could swear that it heard a faint scream.

The press crushed everything below the resistance affiliate's shoulders, destroying it's powercell. It felt each of it's individual systems going offline.

Just seconds before the charges annihilated the building and the machine died, it's last words formed ever so slowly across it's screen.

Mission Completed.


End file.
